


Fecha de caducidad

by From_TheFuture



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1k, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Amor - Freeform, Angst, Break Up, Español | Spanish, Introspección, Introspection, M/M, Normal Baz, Normal Simon, fin de relación, finales, there's no magic or vampires here
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_TheFuture/pseuds/From_TheFuture
Summary: "Estaba destinado a irse."--A veces nada es suficiente; esto es solo un pequeño ejemplo.





	Fecha de caducidad

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy un poco harta de revisar y revisar esto eternamente, soy consciente de que tiene muchos fallos y hay algunas cosas que no he podido modificar porque no se me ocurría cómo mejorarlas. Lo cierto es que no pensaba subirlo por eso, pero me acaba de dar el venazo así que aquí lo dejo.

**Baz**

 

Lo miro irse, y por un instante nos veo de nuevo tumbados en el césped del campus de Watford, rodeados de estrellas. Veo sus ojos, más jóvenes, y todos sus lunares, y veo cómo el mero roce de sus dedos hace que me hormiguee la piel de anticipación cuando se acerca y me sujeta la cara con ambas manos (manos que apenas un día antes jamás hubiera imaginado poder sostener; hizo que me preguntara de nuevo y no por última vez si se trataba solo de un sueño, y si de verdad importaba, si de verdad era necesario despertar), entrecerrando sus pestañas. Veo la forma en la que sus labios encajan con los míos por primera vez; el miedo, los nervios, las ganas, la sensación de irrealidad, el deseo de que ese momento dure para siempre.

Cierro los ojos, pero todo sigue ahí. Como la impresión del sol contra los párpados; y es que él es el mismo sol, y quizá llevo demasiado tiempo mirándolo directamente, porque ahora estoy ciego y no soy capaz de ver más que su recuerdo.

Lo miro irse, pero no soy capaz de reaccionar. Siento que estoy muy, muy lejos; fuera de esta habitación y de esta vida, en otro lugar donde aún no lo he arruinado todo y puedo ser feliz junto a él.

En ese lugar Simon sonríe y sé que es sincero. Nos quedamos hasta tarde en la cama; yo me levanto a preparar café, y luego nos vamos de picnic al parque porque aunque Londres sea gris y frío, el mundo junto a él es un lugar brillante, lleno de posibilidades que merece la pena descubrir. En ese lugar no me arrepiento de cada estúpida discusión que nos alejaba un poco más, ni de los silencios que se volvían abismos, ni de los susurros tristes.

¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué hicimos mal? En ese lugar en el que Simon me mira y ve todo lo bueno que podría ser no existen mis dudas, ni las palabras que nunca dije, ni la angustia por un futuro que veía escaparse inexorablemente de nuestro alcance.

 

**Simon**

 

Me voy, y sé que sus ojos me persiguen a cada paso. ¿Lo sé, o es solo una esperanza vana, el tatuaje en mi nuca de tantas otras veces que lo hicieron, que arde sabiendo que esta es la última? Quiero girarme, pero aprieto los puños y me muerdo el interior del labio. No sé si estoy siendo fuerte o cobarde; sigo andando. Intento convencerme de que esto es lo mejor, aun cuando mi corazón pesa tanto que parece un bloque de cemento, arrastrándome a una oscuridad asfixiante.

No he llegado a cruzar el umbral y ya necesito volver. Me siento vacío al cargar con esta maleta tan llena por el pasillo. Es el mismo camino de siempre, las mismas baldosas y la misma puerta al final, pero ahora lo recorro solo. A la derecha, una foto que nos hizo Penny en frente de la casa familiar de Baz. Yo estoy de frente a la cámara, alegre, mientras él me mira distraído, ligeramente sonrojado y con esa sonrisa que me reserva solo a mí; la que pone como si no pudiera creer su suerte. Como si fuera magia, o lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

Solía decir que lo era. Y él siempre va a ser lo mejor de la mía.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué nos pasó? Todo iba bien. Nada iba bien. Nos dábamos la mano y parecía que seríamos capaces de salvar el mundo, que seríamos invencibles; para siempre, él y yo, nosotros. Pero al final no era suficiente. Nuestros dedos se separaban, nuestros ojos no se encontraban. Las promesas se quedaron en algún lugar del pasado donde ninguno se atreve a volver a mirar.

Y ahora mis pies me llevan lejos, y él me mira ir, o quizá tenga los ojos cerrados también; quizá tampoco sea capaz de ver cómo todo se desmorona mientras estas paredes aguantan, irónicas, apoyadas en los recuerdos pero desnudas de sentimientos.

 

**Baz**

 

Es definitivo. De repente este apartamento es demasiado grande, y eso que aún hay dos personas en él, aunque en realidad no haya ninguna. Él se va, y aquí ya solo queda lo que fue. La certeza de que nunca más lo voy a volver a ver, de que no va a ser lo mismo, de que no vamos a ser los mismos, me cala hasta los huesos y soy consciente de que el frío que estoy sintiendo viene de dentro; de muy dentro, y a lo mejor ya nunca se irá.

¿Por qué? Ninguno quiso preguntar, ninguno respondió. Y ahora hay una maleta, y ya no hay un cepillo de dientes, y todo lo que parecía imposible es real y lo que era real no es posible. Simon se va. Simon se va. Simon se va.

Oh, pero en el fondo era algo que había sabido siempre. Que Simon se iría. Aunque él se empeñase en lo contrario, y a veces me hubiera permitido olvidarlo. Una parte de mí nunca se había desprendido del todo de esta verdad, y ahora es esa parte la que me mantiene entero. La que sabe que es mejor así. La que impide que corra detrás de él, lo sujete por la muñeca y le ruegue que se quede.

¿Para qué? Pregunta; fría, distante. Estaba destinado a irse. Si se queda esta vez, se irá la próxima. Nunca voy a ser suficiente, nunca voy a ser lo que necesita, nunca va a ser para mí. Simon se va. Simon se va. Simon se va.

Simon se ha ido.

 

**Simon**

 

Cierro detrás de mí al salir. No doy un portazo pero en mi cabeza el eco es el mismo, inescapable y atronador. Me fuerzo a soltar el pomo, y es como la confirmación definitiva de que lo estoy dejando atrás. La separación física entre el futuro y el pasado. Baz, nuestra vida; todo se queda al otro lado de esa puerta sellada.

Aquí, solo estoy yo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Como a la mitad me di cuenta de que realmente he hecho un trabajo muy pobre con la caracterización pero voy a dejar que juzguen los demás y si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia agradecería muchísimo que me la comentara :)


End file.
